True love
by krazy1616
Summary: its a backstreet boy fan fic!
1. Chapter 1

**In California L.A:**

One day a girl named Susie was called in to go to a Backstreet Boy dance addition to be one of their dancers. She had ansolutly no idea who they were. She jumped in the shower and headed off. When she go there she was greeted by five gorgeous guys."Oh hi you must be Susie, im Brian." Susie just smiled and said "nice to meet you."Than another came up to her and said "nice to meet you sweet heart im Howie." Susie could only smile.Than one with blonde hair blue eyes :the all american guy : really. Came up to her grabed her hand and kissed it while sayin "hey baby im Nick."Brian smacked him across the head and gave him a shut the fuck up look. Than one with long black hair in dread locks came up to her and said "hey gorgeous im kevin." Than the one that really caught her eye just stood there and said "hey im AJ."She did her auddition and she made it. The guys congragulated her. Fatima showed her were her room in the hotel was. Once Susie got in she thanked Fatima and Fatima left.Susie jumped in the shower and when she got out she layed on her bed and passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

After two days of getting to know the guys was finally the first rehearsal. The guys were all in their sweats but Susie still thought they were fine as hell.She couldnt figure out why she never heard of them before. The first dance reahersal she was paired up with Nick. Nick couldnt help but ask her out on a date while they were dancing. So he did. "Susie?" Nick said. "yes?"Susie said. "Umm i was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner tonight?"..."Umm are you sure its safe to be taking your dancer out on a date?"..."Who said it was a date, i just want to get to know you better, well if you want it to be a date it could be."Nick said with a worried expression on his face. "yea i guess we can call it a "date" but dont take it to your head if you know what i mean"..."yes, i nknow i kinda figured you liked AJ fine the way you stared"..."what are you talkin about i dont stare at him!"..."Oh yes you do".. "No i dont i stare at you"Susie said sticking her tounge out."Nick, Susie!What are you doing get to work damn it!" Fatima theyre choreographer said.Susie and Nick just smiled and started to dance again.After reahersal Nick and Susie were talking "So I'll pick you up at 9 if thats alright with you." Nick said "yes thats fine lemme go back to the hotel to get ready"Susie said walking away. "Hey Nick did i hear what i think i heard"Brian said walking up to Nick. "If its about me and Susie going on a date, yes you heard right" "Aww. Our Nickys growing up!"..."Shut up Brian!"..."whats going on over here?" AJ said making his way to Brian and Nick.."our Nicky got a date tonight".."with who?" "Susie".."WHAT! i didnt know you two like eachother!".."well i just want to get to know her more thats all. well i got to go get ready i have to pick her up at nine."..."okay bye" Brian and AJ said at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

Susie was in her hotel room puttin the finishing touches on her make up and hair when she heard a knock."who is it?"..."Nick, are you ready?".."ya, just give me 1 more minute." When Susie opened the door Nicks mouth dropped."WOW, you look amazing."..."Thank you, you dont look bad yourself!" Nick grabbed Susies hand and walk out of the hotel into a nice ass eclips! "Wow, what a nice ass car!".."you like?"..."hell yha!" nick could only smile. "So where are you taking me?".."you'll see"...When they pulled in to Nick and Stef's Steakhouse Susies mouth dropped she couldnt believe she was here, she always wanted to come here.when they walked up to the door nick oped it and held it for susie."what a gentleman" Susie said while giggling. After they ate nick took susie on a walk on the beach. they sat down after awhile. nick leaned in to kiss susie but susie pushed away."Nick im sorry but its too soon and i dont kiss people i just met".."Aww.. please susie just one kiss."..."Fine! ONE simple kiss"Susie leaned to give nick a small kiss but nick couldnt resists so he pulled her in to him hard and made the kiss more pasionate!Susie liked it and all but didnt want it. "NICK! what are you doing! i said one simple kiss damn it not all that!"..."sorry i dont know what came over me."..."well either do i take me back to the hotel." Nick drove her home as she wished. Right when he was about to walk into his room susie stopped him "what youre not going to come in?".."oh, i didnt know you wanted me to."Nick went in."want to watch a moveie?" Nick asked "Sure pick one out."He did they watched undercover brother.they fell asleep as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Susie woke up to Nicks gorgeous face in her face.She got up quietly so she wouldnt wake Nick up.She got clothes for the day and went into the bath to take a shower.knock knock.."Susie are you in there"Nick said knocking on the bathroom door."yes im almost done though"."Okay well im going to go to my room to take a shower as well ill talk to you later".."okay bye"Nick walks out.AJ was walking down to the lobby for breakfast and saw Nick.He was wondering why he was in Susies room so early in the morning. Eh..owell im hungry he thought. So he went for breakfast.AJ was sitting there thinking of susie..why am i thinkin of her? i dont like her like that..or do i?...he had a confused look on his face...maybe i should ask her out to dinner tonight after the concert. yha i think ill do that...a couple hours past...

**In the dressing room.**

"okay guys hurry up ur on stage in five minutes."Fatima was saying..."Nick im so nerves, i dont think i could do this."Susie said.."yes you can, youre going to do great.".."okay places people" Fatima yelled..."oh my god Susie you did great" All the guys kept telling her..."Umm..Susie?"..."Yes AJ?"..."I was just wondering if you would like to go out to eat or dancing tonight.?.?.?".."Areyou asking me out on a date?".." Yha i guess".."Sure AJ i'd love to".."okay well be ready at ten.. i think we are going to the club, if thats okay with you.?".."yha that sounds great, okay well im going to go to the hotel and get ready see you at ten.".."hey man what was all that about?"..Howie said coming up to AJ.."Oh nothing, i just asked susie to come to the club tonight thats all."..."oh okay well ill catch ya later.".."okay later D."..god i never knew i liked Susie, i hope she likes me she seemed she liked Nick well ill find out tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

God i can't believe im going on a date with AJ. I mean i like Nick but i've ALWAYS had a thing for AJ. I hope Nick dont get mad...Susie was saying finishing up her hair and make up.:knock knock: "who is it?".."AJ, ready to go gorgeous?"..Susie opened the dorr and couldn't believe this was forreal." alright lets go" Susie said closing the door behind her.."you better have your dancing shoes because we're going dancing.".."of course i got my dancing shoes on."Susie said winking at AJ."okay well lets go"...when they arrive to explosion Susie couldnt wait to dance so right when they got in she pulled AJ to the dance floor.AJ couldnt believe how good of a dancer Susie was.She was grinding on him and he jsut didnt know what to do except dance along with her.."Susie do you want to go get somthing to drink?".."yha lets go." They headced off to the bar.After a couple of drinks they were both drunk off their ass's and decided to go back to the hotel.

Susie started to walk towards her room when AJ stopped her."Hey do you want to come in?".."Sure"...Susie laid on his bed and AJ foillowed, but he sat on the bed. "So what do u want to do?"..Susie asked "You."Aj said smiling.."oh, really." Susie said leaning into kiss AJ.AJ accepted and thats when Susie exploded inside.Susie sat on his lap and unbuttoned his button up shirt.She pulle it off and started to kiss his chest. But something stopped AJ."Im sorry but i think its too soon, we arnt even together.".."well do you want to be?".."Are you asking me out?"..."No im asking do u want to but not exactly asking you, i want you to do the asking.".."oh ok of course i do, Okay..Susie Would you be my lady and let me be your man?".."Oh AJ of course i will!".."Okay good now lets get some sleep."...AJ said pulling her down on the bed into his arms."Goodnight AJ."..."Goodnight Susie."


	6. Chapter 6

AJ woke up and seen Susie laying there so peaceful.He couldnt believe she was his.He wanted to prove that he was the right man for her.She started to stir in the bed.She opened her eyes and saw AJ staring at her."Good morning baby".."Good morning AJ, im going to go to my room to take a shower love ya."She said kissing him then walked out.Nick was passing by and seen her and went up and gave her a hug."hey what you doing?".."Nothing bout to go take a shower.you?".."Oh nothing, can i join?"Nick said smiling.."Umm... NO, what makes you think i would let you?".."i dont knowit was worth a try, plus we are both single."..."Umm..im not anymore..." ..."WHAT!...who are you with..?".."AJ."Nick just turned away and walked into his room.God she was leading me on how could she mess with my feelings like that?..Nick thought to his self.God she pisses me off!He jumped in the shower and left to rehearsal.

**At Reahersal && The Concert.**

"Okay let me see the dance for "Crawling back to you" one more time"Fatima instructed..."God im soo tired..How much longer we do need rest for the concert tonight" Aj said angrily."Fine youre done but if you mess up youre going to have it harder next reahesal!"Fatima said and walked out."Okay guys lets get ready for the concert we have an hour."Kevin said."Susie are you going to watch us perform after you do the dance for crawling back to you?" Howie asked.."um sure i guess so""Places people come on"Some guy yelled to them. after susie was done she ran off stage to the audience and sat in front row and watch the show. It was weird because when they sang "More than that" (flashbacks) Nick was staring right at her. She didnt think anything of it until he walked up to her and sang "Baby, you deserve much better What's the use in holding on Don't you see it's now or never 'Cause I just can't be friends Baby knowing in the end,that I will love you more than that I won't say the words Then take them back Don't give loneliness a chance Baby listen to me when I say I will love you more than that" "She saw a tear in his eye.later on in the show they sang "Safest Place To Hide" and when it was AJs turn to sing he came downby her and grabed her hand and sang to her.."When this whole world gets too crazy And there's nowhere left to goI know you give me sanctuary You're the only truth I know You're the road back home Can you see me, here I am Standing here where I've always been And when words are not enough I climb inside your heart I'd still find You're my safest place to hide My safest place to hide."..When the concert was over and they were backstage all you heard was Nick and AJ yelling at eachother..."Shes mine now leave her alone.".."No shes mine you leave her alone."...Susie couldnt take it so she jumped in.."Listen im noones property but i am AJs lady so Nick just back off we can still be friends."..."God what dont you under stand didnt you here me singing?..i just cant be friends god damnit !".."Well i cant help you man shes with me."AJ said pulling Susie into her arms..."Well can you at least no do that infront of me, yes im talking about hugging holding eachother and kissing.".."umm we can try but i just cant keep my hands off her.".."Okay well im going to go take a shower...see ya susie and AJ."..."Bye." they both yelled."i think im going to do the same then go to sleep ill talk to you tomarrow baby i love you."Susie said then kissed AJ good night.."Night babe."AJ said.Susie ran off to Their room and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

AJ woke up to susie stiring in bed. He got up and called room service.He seen Susie sitting up so he turned around."Good Morning baby i ordered us some room service it should be up in about 15 mins do you want to go take a shower?".."Yha and with you."Susie said winking at AJ."Are you forreal?".."yha"Susie said walking towards the bathroome.Aj just followed.He stood there watching Susie getting undressed.His mouth dropped wen she was all naked right in front of him.He hurried up and got undressed and went in the shower.No they didnt have sexxThey got olut and dryeed off.."well im going to go to my room to pack before we live today love ya bye."Susie said walking out the door.When she was finisehed packing it was time to leave to Tampa florida.Susie always wanted to go to Tampa.She got on the bus of course was shairng with the guys."Hey baby!"Aj said pulling her into his arms."Hey to you too sweety!""Baby come here i got to talk to you.""okay."Susie said fololowing AJ..."I know we only been going out for about 2 weeks or so but i think i..."..."What?.?".."Susie i think ii l...o...v...e...you.."AJ said Studdering."OH, baby i love you too!".."God im so glad to hear that i was so nerves you didnt feel the same way!"...They continued talking watching T.V..."Hey huys what you two doing..?"Kevin said walkin up to Susie and AJ..."Nothing just watching undercover brother.".."oh thats cool well me and the rest of the guys are going to go to the club when we get to tampa, do you guys wanna come?".."if we rnt tired.".."Okay well ill talk to you two late bye.."..."BYE" Susie and AJ yelled back to kevin.


End file.
